012314nullsami
09:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling arcaneArt1san AA at 21:59 -- 09:59 AG: here sami read this and tell me if you have any questions 09:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends [quadrantshitnullbeau].txt 10:01 AA: Well for one, you seem to have forgotten to put XXXXX's over Nate's name about halfway down. 10:01 AG: ugh goddamnit 10:02 AG: fixing it 10:02 AG: thanks for catching that 10:02 AG: glad I sent that to you first then, beau would've been pissed 10:05 AA: She also mentions Nate at the very end. 10:05 AG: I deleted that one already too omg 10:05 AA: Sorry. 10:06 AA: Okay, but wow, this is a lot of information! 10:06 AG: my ctrl-f fu is strong once I actually use it 10:06 AG: yep. dickhead is probably going to be talking to you soon but he's an asshole so I figured I'd do it instead 10:07 AA: Man, you're really upset at him, huh? 10:07 AG: ... you don't know what he said to me. 10:07 AG: it's not important. 10:07 AG: there's just too much bad blood. 10:07 AG: and... and he kind of led me on a little for a little while there, it was ugly. 10:07 AG: I just... wish I was on a different team. 10:09 AA: Man, I hate seeing you guys like this. You two seem like you should be friends. Heck, I know he's always considered keeping you safe to be one of the most important things to him. :( 10:11 AG: we were friends before he betrayed me and shit all over everything. 10:11 AG: every time I think it's going to get a little bit better he finds some new way to hurt me a 10:11 AG: and it's not even a sexy kind of hurt it's just an asshole kind 10:11 AA: :( 10:11 AG: anyway I don't want to talk about this 10:11 AA: Okay. I'm sorry for prying. 10:12 AA: I just feel so bad when I see what all you're going through, Null. 10:12 AG: it's fine, I'm not a wriggler, I'll get over it eventually. 10:13 AG: I just need some space, I think, so he can stop ripping open old wounds. 10:14 AA: Okay. You tell me if you need me to go kick his butt for you though. 10:14 AA: I mean, you know, verbally. 10:15 AG: he can choke on a bulge and die for all I care, I don't care what you do 10:15 AA: :( 10:17 AG: sorry 10:18 AG: that was rude to you when I was just trying to be rude about him 10:18 AG: I didn't mean it like that 10:18 AA: No, I wasn't frowning at that. 10:20 AG: what were you frowning at then 10:20 AA: Same thing as before. You and Balish being on such bad terms. 10:20 AA: And you clearly being unhappy. :( 10:20 AG: oh. well, don't worry about it. like I said, I'll get over it. 10:20 AA: Okay. 10:20 AG: anyway so did that clear up the whole quadrants thing 10:20 AA: If you say so. 10:21 AG: you can ask dickhead for more info if you want 10:21 AA: Yeah, I guess so. I'm not saying I understand EVERYTHING, but I think I get it more or less. 10:21 AA: And I don't really have any questions about it, I just suspect there's more to it that I don't know still. 10:26 AG: yeah maybe I'm probably not the best teacher 10:26 AG: and beau didn't exactly ask questions for all of you, just what she was confused about 10:26 AG: it's a start at least 10:27 AA: Yeah. It's a good one. 10:27 AA: Thanks for letting me know, Null. 10:30 AG: no problem 10:30 AG: take care, sami, let me know if you need anything else |: 10:32 AA: Okay. You too, Null. 10:33 AA: And try to keep your mind off of you know who. 10:33 AA: When he talks to me, I'll make sure to tell him to give you space. 10:34 AG: .... thanks ): 10:34 AG: talk soon. 10:34 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling arcaneArt1san AA at 22:34 --